


Letters You Will Never Read

by XDX3XP



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: daredevilkink, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Just Sad, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Foggy finds out about Matt being Daredevil Matt writes Foggy a letter.</p><p>Foggy, unknowingly mirrors this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill post for http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1410832#cmt1410832
> 
> based on this: http://charlserik.tumblr.com/post/119036827427/insp
> 
> The summary is not long because well this isn't very long either.

Dear Foggy,

Do I even have the right to call you 'Foggy' anymore? I suppose I can't make you hate me anymore than you currently do; although it appears that recent matters have caused me to hate myself in new ways that I didn't believe was even possible.

You see Foggy, "You can't love someone else unless you love yourself," is complete and utter bullshit. For while I have never loved myself; I have always loved you. Oh god, have I loved you and love you still. You are the Sun I revolve around. You kept me balanced when I felt I would break.

For all that I hated myself before (which pales into how I feel toward my being now), but you, oh god, I loved you so much. You made me love you so much Sunshine that I forgot what hating myself felt like. Of course, now that is all rushing back toward me like some emotional form of whiplash.

Forever yours,

 

Matt Murdock

P.S. I'll probably never send this to you but if you find this by some grace of God; just know that I love you still, and like all my lost loves I shall miss the piece of my heart that you own.


	2. Dear Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comanion to precious chapter Foggy's thoughts.

Dear Matt,

I'm writing this in hopes that maybe I'll find a way of dealing with your...hobbies. A nontoxic way I mean. I've already tried to drink the memory away but then I'd spill something red and remember how your blood felt on my hands. Those events haunt me.

The "what if"s moreso.

All I can think of is what if I hadn't been there: you would've died. I wouldn't have even known until I swallowed my pride and visited you.

But even without the gore induced night terrors...I still don't feel comfortable around you. Not because I think your a freak because of your superpowers, but because I feel so betrayed...

I thought you needed me like I need you. because without you I would still be that weird awkward kid. You're like the moon to me. You draw attention no matter what, and I thought that even if you never felt the same I could bask in your reflective glow.

I feel it's time for me to make my own glow and maybe after...we can fix this but I want to be your equal first.

Love,

 

Foggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the kink meme and everything to do with self indulgence. I wanted a more positive view to contrast with Matt's defeatist attitude. Foggy's probably ooc as hell but there you go a silver lining to the pile of angst that was the previous chapter.


End file.
